


That's What You're Here For

by needyoucap



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Stark Expo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needyoucap/pseuds/needyoucap
Summary: Peter gasps. "I have to tell you something.""No, shh, whatever it is, kid, it can wait. Just hang on, you'll be okay."





	That's What You're Here For

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I have no idea when this takes place. I wrote it before IW and EG came out.

Peter gasps. "I have to tell you something."

"No, shh, whatever it is, kid, it can wait. Just hang on, you'll be okay."

"It's just…remember, uh, in 2010, the Stark Expo? When all those droids started…attacking everyone?"

There's a crackle over the phone as Tony snorts. "You mean Hammer's disastrous attempt to ruin me? I try not to think about that if I can avoid it."

Peter winces but continues on. "Well…you probably don't remember this, but…there was this kid there. And...and you saved his life."

There's silence for a moment, and Peter wonders if the line has gone dead. Then, "He was wearing an Iron Man mask. Nearly got himself killed trying to be a hero." Tony's voice is filled with pain.

Peter lets out a choking sound that's intended to be a laugh. "But you saved me," he says through a pain-filled gasp. "You saved me, Mr. Stark."

"Kid, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Tony?"

Peter's smile is weak but genuine. "You've always been my hero, Tony," he says softly. "You saved me before you even knew me." He coughs. "You've always saved me."

"Well, I'm gonna save you again," Tony says, and Peter can hear the whine of the repulsors as Tony pushes the suit to its max speed. "You just gotta hold on for me, okay, Pete?"

Peter is taken by a sudden coughing fit. He covers his mouth as he coughs, and grimaces at the blood that comes away in his hand. "Mr. Star--Tony. I don't think-"

"Now you listen to me, Parker. I'm gonna be there in less than a minute and if you don't keep your heart beating, you're gonna be in so much trouble, mister. Don't think I won't tell May."

Peter gasps out a sob, thinking of Aunt May sitting at home, oblivious to the peril her nephew is in right now. "Tony…"

"Pete? I'm almost there, okay? Keep talking to me, kid." Tony's voice has a tinge of panic in it.

Peter tries to respond, but his vision has gone dim and he can feel unconsciousness hovering over him like a cloud. He hears the echo of Iron Man's repulsors through the phone and in real life, but he can't lift his head to see where Tony is. As he falls under, he thinks he feels an armored hand cover his own over the wound in his side.

“You are so grounded,” are the first words Peter hears when he’s fully cognizant. The threat slides off him like liquid, and Peter thinks about how much morphine they must’ve injected him with to keep up with his metabolism. He’s feeling pretty great, despite the bleeding out and almost dying that just happened.

“M’kay,” Peter mumbles. Being grounded doesn’t sound so bad, to be honest. He wouldn’t mind spending a few weeks at home, catching up on sleep and homework. Patrolling the city looking for bad guys every night kind of eats into his schedule, not that he would ever tell Tony that.

“...Okay? That’s it? That’s all you have to say?” Tony doesn’t look very impressed, Peter thinks.

“Can I still be an Avenger?” It would be terrible if Tony decided Peter wasn’t worthy of being an Avenger just because of one stupid little almost-dying incident. How many times has Tony almost died?

Tony drops his head into his hands. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” he mutters. “You need help, Parker.”

“That’s what you’re here for,” Peter says, and Tony’s face softens.

“Yeah, kid. I am.”


End file.
